Twerk It
Lyrics Portia: Yow! You don't know! This time when we come in We come fi flatline everything In this bumbclaat til cash don For real! Billy: Big man, when I talk, hear weh yuh fi do? Shut your mouth, listen close, weh we come fi do? Shut it down, lick a shot, blow torch a bun Enough excitement, see them frightened, watch them boys run (Portia: for real) Roderick: Come here gal, when ya a do, hmmm whata gwan? Dun wid dat, dutty wine, Tony Matterhorn? Bass a lick yuh, make it clap, go on go take it off Set the trap, don’t fight you know your skin soft (Portia: you don't know) Dylan: Sitting on it, go on go f-ck it til yuh broke it out So exotic, while you suck it watch we f-ck it up So we have it, batty big watch how mi love it up Bend ova and spread it and mek me stick in and bun it up (Portia: for real) Teen Justice and BHS Students: Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it Sam: I seh mi finish wid yuh, pull up yuh pants,gwaan go get yah friend (Portia: for real) Dance dun, come outside, f-ck inna di benz Gyal come, enjoy di ride,watch di wey mi stick yuh Welcome! (Portia: YUH DUN KNOW!!!) Roderick: Tek di dick yuh friend a wait fi yuh Hold on deh, yuh man vex? Vegate di bwoy Shoot what? See, my gun will evaporate dat boi Leggo dat, see how it sound QUANGGGGGGGG!!!! Level dat, down to da ground, PANGGGGGGGGG!!! Dylan: Nuff a dat, yuh dun know, best a di best Pretty gyal, whole heap a batty and a whole heap a breast Physical, how yuh a drop it on no one could a test Digital, we Instagram it’ til dem gal a rest Teen Justice and BHS Students: Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it Portia: We come fi flatline everything In this bumbclaat til cash don For real! Heather: Dutty gyal! When yuh see mi,'ere weh yuh fi do BOW DOWN. Big chain, and it heavy too! RESPECT. How dem gwan like we nuh pave way? Queen yah, London rate we di same way! Heather (with Teen Justice and BSH Students): (Come 'ere bwoy!) Bowcat, oh, true yuh rich? Weh yuh wallet? Yeh, yuh 'ave it? (Mmm,) gi we it! Kartel. Beenie Man. (Bounty Killa too!) Roll di weed, buss ah dutch, (all rizzla too!) (Bruk it out!) Flip. (Land pon ya head gyal!) Brooklyn. When we shoot, (Net gyal!) Trinidad, (and nuh James mi ah chat 'bout.) Pussyhole! Gyal ah bitter, (but weh dat bout?!) Teen Justice and BHS Students: Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it Billy: And mi seh walk like a champion, swing like a stallion Wid di two big medallion, good, yuh perfect Show dem di action, bad gyal concotion Cool now, relax mon, eh em, yuh nervous Roderick: Skin out and dun di place, spin’ round and show yuh face Open, and close yuh case, or chuck, and work it Mi seh hold on deh tek time, gyal wine yuh waistline Follow di bassline, right now, stir it (Portia: you don't know) Dylan: Round like, a bowl of soup, round like a hula hoop Round like yuh butty cute and do it, on purpose Wine like a yard woman, grind like yuh numba one Jump up, and wave yuh hand mi tink, she know (Portia: for real) Teen Justice and BHS Students: Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs